maswartz_powerversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Morphing Grid
The Morphing Grid has existed since the dawn of life in the universe. It connects all living beings throughout the cosmos. The Grid is sentient though it went eons before revealing this fact. For millennia the Grid rested, trying to discover its own purpose knowing only that it contained potentially limitless power within itself. Then one day it felt a new sensation. On Eltar an alchemist named Zordon had discovered a way to tap into the Grid’s power. The Morphing Grid was curious how the man would use its power and watched intently as he crafted devices he called morphers to harness its power and it felt when the first Power Rangers morphed. When they morphed the Grid felt connected to them and could sense their nobility and found its purpose. The Morphing Grid would help defend the life it is connected to. As the Rangers defended Eltar the Grid reached out into the vast universe for the first time and revealed itself to worthy individuals in need of heroes. To honor Zordon the Grid implanted the terms “Rangers and Zords” into the minds of those it helped. When Zordon passed the Grid welcomed him as an old friend and offered him a place in a special plane of existence where he could continue to watch over the universe. Zordon accepted the offer and upon Zoltar’s death the first Red Ranger joined his brother. However not even death could not prevent Zoltar from seeking adventure... One day the Grid was forced to reveal itself to Billy and Lewis to warn them of the approach of Empress Bandora. When speaking with sentient beings the Grid represents itself as an androgynous humanoid glowing with all the various Ranger colors. The Grid also explained that it views all those who call themselves Rangers as its children and considers morphing as a protective embrace. With the help of the two rangers the Grid creates five new suits to fight Bandora. They were unable to finish creating a suit and zord for Tommy when Bandora arrived ahead of schedule forcing him to remain at their lab/base in the rebuilt Command Center to coordinate with Lewis. After Bandora was fought off Billy and Lewis had many questions for the Grid and it answered them Lewis asked where Power Rider powers come from: Grid explained that many Rider powers come from various means such as science, magic and alchemy not linked by any single source. Billy asks how exactly the Grid enables morphing: The Morphing Grid provides the energy needed while morphers instruct the energy on what suits to form like a template. Lewis asks how teams with other power sources fit in: Teams with other sources of power like Universal Aura, Mystic Force and Jungle Fury could theoretically create their own suits with their power (aura, magic, animal spirits) however they would only last as long as the users focus does and they would not provide as much protection as Ranger suits. Also without the Morphing Grid they could not form physical zords. Before leaving the Grid revealed that Lewis was one of a small group of individuals known as a Morphing Master. After answering their questions the Grid returns to its place in the universe to continue to reach out and assist new worlds in need of heroes. Notes * The Morphing Grid allows those who are Morphed to understand and be understood in any language. While a Morphing Master is able to have this happen at all times. Category:Characters Category:Power Sources